


Anytime, Pumpkin

by indirectHonesty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Father/Son Incest, I'm so sorry, M/M, Massage, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, this should've stayed in the drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indirectHonesty/pseuds/indirectHonesty
Summary: What a beautiful son he had. So handsome, loving, and understanding. James wouldn’t trade him for the world.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/John Egbert
Kudos: 40





	Anytime, Pumpkin

“Daddy?”  
James looked up from the newspaper he was reading. His darling son was standing in front of him - how had he not noticed before? - looking all shy and, daresay, even nervous. There was a reply on James’ lips but before he could say anything, John followed up.  
“Is it okay if I take my binder off? I’ve been wearing it for too long, I think…”  
His response was instantaneous, his voice as smooth as honey. “Yes, please do. I don’t want you getting hurt. If you’re going to stay home in the evening, it’s probably best to take it off as soon as you get home.”  
The relief was plain on John’s face as he sighed.  
James inspected him carefully. “Do you need help?”  
“Yes please, daddy,” John said. “I… I wish I wasn’t born like this.” Then, thinking better of his words, he added quickly, “I-I mean, if they were smaller, maybe I could cope with them…”  
The newspaper was folded up neatly and placed to the side. He patted his lap with a reassuring smile. “I know, angel, I know. Come here, let’s get you out of that thing.”  
With another shy smile, John arranged himself on his lap, tugging off the thin shirt he had been wearing during the day. James was used to helping him out, even with tasks like this, so wiggling it off his head was a simple task. Once the binder was off, he set it to the side on top of the folded newspaper. John’s breasts looked sore, so very sore. So James did the best thing a father could do: begin to massage the sore tissue.  
He cupped his hands on John’s large breasts, or at least, all that he could fit in his hands, starting to gently massage. John wasn’t small by any means, gosh no. It was an unfortunate curse, James thinks, to be so well-endowed like this. It makes him want to spend all the money he had on surgery for him, but John insisted not to. He wanted to save up for his own surgery, bless his heart. There’s a part of him, James suspects, that felt guilty about being like this… though James wouldn’t put it that way. There’s so much that he doesn’t know about his son, despite all the research he’s put in and the people he’s talked to, including experts in the area.  
Still, there was one thing he knew how to do and that was massages. And imagine his surprise when John let out a quiet moan! Of course, he was already knowledgeable about the effect he had on John when he came to his sensitive breasts.  
“Thank you, daddy,” John whispered, eyes falling close already.  
“Anytime, pumpkin,” he cooed in response, continuing to massage his breasts gently.  
The first admission came a few seconds later, paired with an adorable blush.  
“It feels really good when you do that…”  
That, he already knew. And the two had gone over this a dozen times, perhaps even more, surely. The fact of the matter was - and James was an incredibly factual man - that they both enjoyed this practice. More than they should. There was no reasoning behind the desire that they both shared, the strange drive to achieve the most basic of psychological desires: lust. Would he call it lust? Now he wasn’t so sure. They loved each other, of course; it would be an outright lie to say that they didn’t. However, James didn’t know how far that love extended, or whether it should even be extending at all!  
“Hmm?” James pretended to not have heard. It was easier that way and got John using his words.  
Except it seemed that he had gotten even shyer all of a sudden, his cheeks flushing a light pink. Such perfect dusting, the same colour as the strawberry cakes James liked to bake on occasion. Perhaps it was his fault that John had such a wonderful figure; the teenager had given in and even openly admitted that cake was alright. It had taken years upon years to convince him to try at least one slice, now he had John practically begging for a slice after dinner.  
“Use your words, John,” he said patiently in a way that only a father could have said.  
John’s thighs squeezed against his legs, gripping his lap. His hands rose to cover his face, arms pushing his breasts together. “Um… I like it when you touch me there.”  
It was at that moment that James realised that his thumbs had brushed over his nipples. They were quick to harden under his touch, becoming pointed as he grazed his thumbs over them again. He even pinched one, giving it a small roll.  
John gave a small squeak, giggling shyly. “Yeah, like that.”  
The hands lowered from his face and he leaned forward, pushing his chest into James’ hands more. He really was such a needy son. James shifted, transferring John from both knees to just one. John perched on his knee easily, though his face grew darker.  
“Are you okay, angel?” James asked, feigning concern, pretending as though he didn’t know what he just did.  
John bit his lower lip, beginning to rub himself shamelessly on his knee through the shorts he was wearing. His hands went to the fly, unbuttoning and unzipping blindly. James would help him if his hands weren’t already preoccupied with his baby boy’s chest. His hands moved, cupping the underside of his breasts, testing the weight.  
With minimal wriggling, John managed to get out his shorts and boxers, leaving him naked on James’ knee. He continued rubbing himself, dragging along the stiff fabric of his dress pants. Despite being a dark grey, James could still see the wet patch John was leaving.  
“Now, sweetheart,” James said carefully, leaning forward and planting a loving kiss on each nipple. “What do you want daddy to do?”  
“F-fuck me,” was his whined reply.  
It didn’t take any convincing for James to easily dip his hands down to John’s hips, lifting him up and flipping him onto the couch. The newspaper and binder were in the target zone, but a quick brush of his hand let them fall onto the floor instead of being crushed underneath John.  
“I have no desire to do that, darling,” he apologised. “Wait until you’re older.”  
Still, he couldn’t refuse the look in John’s baby blue eyes that just begged for his attention, so he settled for dragging a finger against his clit. John spread his legs out further for him as he kneeled between them. A finger slipped in, the second finger still rubbing his clit gently.  
John tipped his head back, biting his lower lip as one arm was flung across his face, effectively hiding everything except his mouth, ajar in a silent groan. James smiled at the sight, sliding in another finger and beginning to stretch him out. Not for anything but pleasure. John was a gasping mess before he began to slide his fingers in and out.  
James prided himself on being able to control his own desires and now was one of those times. He focused all his attention on the sprawling angel in front of him. He leaned over John, kissing his neck as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of him, speeding up his pace.  
What a beautiful son he had. So handsome, loving, and understanding. James wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even finish this wow  
> it's funny what quarantine does to a person


End file.
